


it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

by fabulousfairytales



Series: The Schmico Advent Calendar 2018 [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hanukkah, Humor, Kittens, M/M, Mistletoe, Puppies, Schmico, in which the b-team shares a house, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: A Schmico Advent Calender filled with holiday-themed drabbles. One drabble each day until Christmas! Rating might increase due to language. :)





	1. December 1, 2018: christmas sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my Schmico Advent Calendar! I'm going to post a drabble each day. Some are shorter, like this one, and some are a little bit longer. But they're usually not longer than 900 words, except special ones that I might post seperately.  
> So yeah, here's the first one.  
> Christmas song of the day: Everyday is Christmas by Sia

December 1, 2018

So Levi was the Christmas-y person, Nico discovered. As soon as Thanksgiving was over, he spotted Levi wearing a Christmas sweater. It had a reindeer with colorful fairy lights in its antlers on it. Nico didn’t give it much thought, since Levi looked incredibly cute in it.

He didn’t even know what December had in for him.

Levi had exactly 12 Christmas sweaters. And he would wear one every day until Christmas was over. At least that’s what Taryn had told him yesterday. He didn’t know what to expect, but he was kind of excited. His boyfriend was already adorable. But in Christmas sweaters? Off the charts.

He chuckled when Levi came downstairs into the kitchen in a dark green sweater with elves on it. He was the cutest human on earth. How did he even become so cute? Was it his diet? His genes? He had to find out. How was it even possible to put all that cuteness into one human being? Nico softly shook his head in disbelief over his luck.

“Wow, I’m definitely in love,” he muttered and pulled his boyfriend into his lap, kissing him softly and wrapping his arms around his body, making Levi giggle.

“Ugh, can you stop being so cute this early in the morning? I didn’t want to feel lonely already,” Taryn uttered, but smiled at the couple.

“Don’t you dare to stop, you two. You are the cutest thing this house will ever get to see,” Dahlia replied and fished out her toast from the toaster.

“Ugh, I want a girlfriend. I’m tired of lusting after Meredith Grey. I get it, she’s straight. They always are,” she sighed theatrical, “Don’t you have a sister, Nico? Or a cousin? There must be a gay cousin in your family. There always is one.”

“Yeah, there is, but that’s me. _I’m_ the gay cousin,” he laughed and leaned his head against Levi’s shoulder.

“Of course you are. After making you, there were probably no good enough gay genes left anyways,” Dahlia mumbled, sipping her tea to stop herself from talking.

Nico just laughed softly. Being here with Levi and the others was something he hadn’t had in a long time. He knew that this Christmas, he definitely won’t be alone. And it made him feel kinda warm and fuzzy inside. A feeling that he never wanted to let go again.


	2. December 2, 2018: Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi invites Nico to celebrate Hanukkah with him and his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello so here's the second chapter.  
> Quite some people have the headcanon that Levi might be jewish, so i thought since tonight is the lightening of the first candle, I'd write a little drabbled about Levi inviting NIco over to celebrate it together. I tried my best to do some good research and write it as accurately as possible, but if there's something wrong then please do tell me and i will fix it! I also wasn't sure when Hanukkah starts, because some pages said from 3rd to 10th, but most said that the first candle will be lightened at the 2nd and the last one on the 9th? So if someone knows better than me, please feel feel to clarify :)
> 
> Song of the Day: Winter wonderland by Michael Bublé

December 2, 2018

Levi and Nico were standing at the window, watching the sky darken. The taller man had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend from behind and smiled softly. He was happy that he could be here to celebrate this important holiday with Levi and his mother.

He didn’t know much about Hanukkah, but when Levi had invited him to celebrate it with him and his mother, Nico started researching. He didn’t know much except, that they would light eight candles to symbolize the oil burning for eight days instead of just one night. That was about it.

In the following days Nico had been reading a lot about the story of Hanukkah and the rituals and customs. He was ready to write a test on the subject, but he also felt like he still didn’t know anything. Good thing that Levi was by his side telling him what to do if he had questions.

So right now, they were looking at the sky, waiting for the first stars to rise so that they could finally lighten up the first candle on the menorah.

“Thank you,” Nico whispered into Levi’s ear, closing his eyes for a moment and leaning his head against Levi’s.

“What for? I have to thank you for coming,” Levi said confused. He felt Nico soft laugh from being so close that he got goosebumps.

“For inviting me. I know that this means a lot to you, so thank you for letting me be a part of this.” He opened his eyes again and smiled.

-

“ _Baruch atah Adonai Elohenu melekh ha'olam shehecheyanu vekiymanu vehigi'anu lazman hazeh._ ” Levi and his mother said the first blessing together as they lit the first candle. Nico had read about it. It’s only used on the first evening of Hanukkah. The other two blessings will be used every day when lightening the candles.

Nico listened to them say the other blessings and smiled. It was so quiet and peaceful. Looking at the burning candle felt nice and let him forget about the stress of the day. He was glad to be here and see how Levi and his mom celebrated Hanukkah. It was something so private and made him feel very special to be a part of. The Levi trusted him so much, to invite him, meant a lot.

He was about to get lost in thoughts when Levi got up and helped his mother bring in the food from the kitchen. He wanted to help them, but they just told him to go sit at the dinner table and wait for them. It smelled so good. Levi had told him about all the food that was eaten during Hanukkah and he was really curious. Seeing and smelling it now was already a heavenly experience and he couldn’t wait to finally eat it.

Levi sat down next to Nico and smiled. He took the man’s hand in his’ and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks again for being here. It means a lot that you came,” Levi whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are cool. Be a cool bean. :)  
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr, so yeah! 
> 
> And Happy Hanukkah to those of you who are celebrating! :)


	3. December 3, 2019: adopting 1 or 10 kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Nico and Levi are adopting a kitten. Or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! It's Day 3 of this Calendar thingy and this is already one of my favorite things in it. At this point, in case you didn't notice, I wanna point out that there are dates before the chapter starts and that you should have a look at it, because i'm sometimes jumping between years. Because some of the tropes don't really make sense this early in their relataionship, so I played a little bit around with that. :)
> 
> Alrighty, enough for today.  
> The Christmas song of the day is Holly Jolly Christmas by Jason Manns and Richard Speight, Jr.

December 3, 2019

They have been talking about this for months. They wanted to adopt a kitten. A small, little ball of fluff to cuddle and care for. Yes. That sounded just great.

Nico was already very giddy when they arrived at the cat shelter. He’s wanted a cat for years now, but there was never the right time. But today was. They have been here before to ask what they would need to care for a small kitten. And now that they got everything they needed, they have returned to finally pick up a little housemate.

Levi ginned watching Nico’s heart melt seeing those kittens. It was really something, watching him be so soft and in love with those tiny creatures. He already knew that it was a good decision getting a cat, because Nico wasn’t the only one that had fallen in love with them.

“They are all so damn cute, can we take ten?” Nico asked while squatting down to let the cats sniff at him and Levi. A few just roamed around them and left soon again, but there were two that tried to climb onto their laps. Nico completely melted. And so did Levi.

A small red-haired, striped kitten tried to conquer Levi, while a completely black one tried its best to climb up Nico’s leg.

“Babe, they are so cute,” Nico whispered, looking at his boyfriend with big round eyes that Levi had never seen before, “So. cute.”

“Yes, they really are,” he giggled and petted the small ginger cat that finally succeeded to get into his lap.

 _Oh no. They’re fucked_.

-

“Okay so guys… We have a confession to make,” Nico started. They had called their roommates into the living room. The three residents looked at them confused.

“What did you two do?” Taryn asked, tilting her head to one side.

“We, uh,” Levi started, but got interrupted by Dahlia, “Did you finally adopt that kitten? Where is it? How is it? What’s its name?”

Levi smiled uncomfortable, “Yeah, about that…”

“Yeah, where is it?” Casey added.

“Yo guys!” Nico raised his voice to stop the babbling. The three chatterboxes stopped and were looking at them.

“Sorry,” they mumbled.

“Okay so… We didn’t adopt a kitten,” Nico said and noticed the slight disappointment in their faces.

“We adopted two!” Levi added with a big fat grin and opened the kitchen door to let the little fur balls into the living room. The tiny creatures were meowing excited and tried again to climb up their legs.

“Oh my goooooood this is the cutest shit I’ve seen in weeks,” Taryn exclaimed with heart eyes.

“They are so adorable? What’s their names?” Casey asked as he sat down on the floor to try and get the cats’ attention.

“Well, this little one here,” Levi also sat down, the others doing the same and let the black kitten crawl into his lap, “This is Kali.” He lifted up the black kitten and put her into Casey’s lap.

“Wow, I have been blessed,” the man whispered in awe as Taryn leaned over to pet the little thing.

“She’s so fluffy,” she noticed with big eyes.

“And this is Sprinkles,” Nico introduced the ginger kitten. He was currently sitting on his right shoulder and Nico already loved them so much. They were cute and fluffy and cuddly and he would protect them with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading! If you'll leave a comment, I'll be a very happy girl. :)
> 
> On tumblr I'm @orthoglasses, in case you were wondering.


	4. December 4, 2018: do you wanna build a snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi loves building snowmen. He even loves it more with Nico by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, here's the fourth story. :)
> 
> Song of the day is an obvious choice: Frost the Snowman by Ella Fitzgerald

December 4, 2018

Nico heard a rhythmic knock on the bedroom door that was followed by singing.

“Do you wanna build a snowmaaan?” He heard Levi through the door. What a dork. He couldn’t stop laughing as his boyfriend opened the door with a hat and carrot in his hands, wearing one of his ridiculously cute Christmas sweaters.

“So, do you?” He asked again with a wide grin.

Snow had fallen over the last night and everything was covered by a thick layer of fresh snow. Levi loved the snow. There were so many fun things to do when there was snow. And building a snowman was one of those things. He plopped down next to his boyfriend and took off his glasses, giving him the most intense puppy eyes the man had ever seen in his entire life. Oh, Levi knew exactly what he was doing to him and all that Nico could do was chuckle and kiss those soft lips in front of him.

“Of course, babe.”

-

It took them 10 minutes to get properly dressed until they went outside into the garden. They got lucky, the snow had the perfect consistency to stick together so that they were actually able to build that snowman. While Nico formed the basis, Levi was looking for stones to give the snowman a face and buttons. When he finally collected enough stones, he came back and smiled while watching Nico put the middle ball on the basis. He looked so soft with that thick scarf that his mother had knitted him. She had knitted them two matching scarves and although they weren’t _that_ type of couple, it made Levi grin like an idiot.

“What do you think?” Nico asked, proud of what he already had accomplished. In that moment, Levi could imagine what Nico might have looked like as a kid. That innocent smile on his face was something Levi didn’t see that often and he knew that he would do anything to see that smile again and again.

“I think you did a great job!” Levi praised and rewarded him with a passionate kiss. He pulled his boyfriend closer and slipped his tongue into Nico’s hot mouth. He laughed into the kiss, surprised by Levi’s energy, but not backing away at all.

-

“That’s an awesome snowman,” Casey stated. Dahlia and Taryn nodded in approval. They had watched the two lovebirds make out and build the snowman from out of the kitchen like the true creeps they were. The thing was huge. With the hat, it was almost taller than Levi.

“I’m happy for them. Levi looks really happy. I think Nico is really good for him,” Dahlia said with a smile.

“Yeah. Yeah, he’s really good for him. You can see that he really cares for him,” Taryn added.

Silence fell between the three interns. They knew that the two lovebirds outside were soulmates and that nothing would ever be able to separate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! And thanks for reading! :)  
> Comments are a gift you can always give haha :)  
> my tumblr is @orthoglasses, so check it out if you'd like.


	5. December 5, 2019: eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The B-Team house gets drunk together on eggnog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's December 5 and here's the new drabble!  
> Song of the day: One More Christmas Beer by Sunny Sweeney

December 5, 2019

“Wow, that’s very strong, who made this?” Nico asked after taking a big sip of the eggnog. The amount of alcohol in it had surprised him.

“That was me,” Casey said, “Why? Is it too strong?” Nico shook his head.

“Oh no, it’s really good. Good job,” he said and gave him a thumbs up, before sitting down next to his boyfriend on the couch, putting his arm around Levi’s shoulder.

“Okay so the rules are clear?” Dahlia asked and put the Christmas hat onto one edge of the TV, “Whenever someone in the movie wears the hat, we have to take a big gulp of eggnog.”

“Thanks to Casey we’ll all be drunk halfway through that movie,” Levi muttered.

“Speak for yourself, Schmitt,” Taryn replied and started the movie.

-

“Ye know, Nico’s jus’ sooo beautiful. Like, sometimes I wake up and see him next to me and I-I-I’m just like, wow. That’s my boyfriend. _My_ boyfriend. Who would’ve thought that, huh?” Levi gushed, his head in Nico’s lap, while touching the other man’s face with his hands. Their roommates around them fought hard to not just laugh. Drunk Levi was even gayer and more in love with his boyfriend than sober Levi.

“Oh babe, I’m so lucky to have you,” Nico replied and ran his fingers through Levi’s soft curls. He loved this man so much, he couldn’t even put it in words.

“Aww, you two are so cute,” Dahlia squealed.

“Yeah, gotta watch out or we’ll get diabetes,” Casey snorted.

“Oh shut up, Parker. At least he’s a nice drunk and not overly macho like you can get.” Taryn rolled her eyes. Drunk Casey really was… something. Thankfully he didn’t get drunk that quick, so seeing him like that doesn’t happen that often.

“She wore the hat again!” Dahlia groaned and drank some more eggnog. Levi was about to get up to do the same, but Nico held him back.

“I think you’ve already had enough,” he chuckled before drinking some himself. Levi mumbled something about not needing a babysitter, but a minute later he was quietly snoring. Nico couldn’t suppress his silent laughter and shook his head. He carefully got up to not wake Levi up and then carried him bridal style into their bed. He took off his pants and sweater and pulled the blanket over him before putting his glasses onto the small table next to Levi’s side of the bed.

“Sleep well, baby. I love you so much,” he whispered and gently kissed his forehead.

-

“How much did you make of that stuff? That’s still so much! We could get drunk from that _again_!” Taryn said in disbelief. There was still a lot of eggnog left in the pot.

“Well, you wanted all of us to get drunk so that you can forget about Mere –“

“I don’t know who you’re talking about and I’m also not interested,” she had interrupted him and turned around to look at Nico. It’s been half an hour and 2 more mugs of eggnog later and the ortho fellow was finally drunk. And he was probably even more wholesome than his boyfriend.

“And you know, sometimes when he concentrates, he squints his eyes a little bit and leans forward. And without his sports band, his glasses would just slip down his nose and that is so incredible cute. He’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met, really, I think he’s the one. I just... I just know. God, I love this man so much,” he gushed with a dreamy smile on his face. Nico Kim was completely smitten with Levi Schmitt. One might even say he’s schmitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Little information for tomorrow's story: It's gonna be posted seperately, but you can easily find it in the Schmico Advent Calendar series here :) It's going to be longer since tomorrow's St. Nicolaus Day and at least here in Germany that's when you get little presents in your boots if you were nice and cleaned them.
> 
> Also, I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr! So come over and follow me if you'd like :)
> 
> (also i have no idea why there two end notes?? where did that come from??)


	6. December 6: St. Nicholas Day!!!

Hello!

Today is St. Nicholas Day! And it's a pretty big-ish thing in some parts of the world, as well as here in Germany.  
So for today, I wrote a longer story that I posted seperately. You can check it out [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879086).

And here you have a little extract. :)

-

At 3 am, even Levi got a little bit tired. He was used to those night shifts at the campus café, but he’d been up since 6 am to help his mom get the Christmas decoration from the basement. Then, he had lectures from 8 am till 7 pm and then at 10 pm, his shift started. It was his second year and he was already exhausted. He hoped that the stress would go down a little bit, but with Christmas being near, work needed him more than ever and exams were piling up. He was glad for getting all the night shifts, since there wasn’t much do except cleaning and re-fills for students pulling an all-nighter. At least he got some time to study for his own exams.

Tonight, there were only two people sitting in the café. One was a regular who, Levi had learned, worked better at night and a new guy. Or maybe he wasn’t so new. Maybe Levi was the new one. This was his first exam season working here so who knew how often that attractive new guy had been here before. _Attractive_?

He shook his head before going back to studying organic chemistry. He got so into the subject matter that he didn’t notice the new guy standing in front of him at the counter, watching him for a few moments, before clearing his throat to get his attention.

Levi’s head snapped back up and his cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

“I – I’m so sorry, uh, what can I do for you?” He quickly asked, not being able to look away from those dark soft eyes of the man in front of him. He looked really… perfect. His face, perfect. His hair, perfect. That body, wow, perfect. He looked like he jumped out of a magazine. And now Levi realized that he was starting. He quickly looked away, but then he realized that this was weird too, so he quickly looked back into those eyes. And then he realized that the man’s perfect full lips were moving and the second he heard that deep voice, he knew it was over.

His gay ass had the biggest instant crush on that guy he’d ever thought was possible.

-

Again, you can find the rest right [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879086).


	7. December 7, 2019: christmas market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi are at a christmas market. And it's really cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Good to see you back! I hope you liked yesterday's story. :)  
> Song of the day: Cold December Night by Michael Bublé

December 7, 2019

It was cold. Like really fucking cold. Levi had convinced him to go to that big Christmas market in town. It wasn’t that hard to convince him, because Levi knew exactly that his puppy eyes were the meanest weapon he could use against him. Nico would always lose against them. Not that he minded.

But what he minded was the goddamn cold. There was no snow yet, but the streets became a little more slippery, causing the ER to already be fuller than a few weeks ago. There were a lot of broken bones from people slipping on ice and Nico and Lincoln had a lot to do.

So yeah, the fucking cold. It was cold. Nico was freezing, but he held up like a trooper, since he would do anything for his boyfriend.

All he could think about was his freezing feet. He needed to get distracted, so when they stopped at a snack bar, he wrapped his arms around Levi from behind and kissed his cheek. His face was warm, and Nico just didn’t understand how he wasn’t cold at all.

“How are you this hot?” He purred into Levi’s ear, grinning when he felt the soft shaking of Levi’s body from laughing. The younger man turned around in Nico’s arms and placed his warm hands on each side of Nico’s face who instantly leaned into them.

“I’m just thinking of you and that gets me all warm and fuzzy,” he said and gently kissed the taller man. Nico just melted. This was it. This was the peak of his life. In that moment, he couldn’t think of a more perfect moment. Having this wonderful man in his arms was something he never dared to even fantasize about a year and a few months ago.

No, back then he was focused on being Link’s fellow and nothing else. And then he saw Levi, and everything was upside down.

“I really love you,” Nico whispered and smiled softly. They had said it numerous times before, but he just had to get it out, because it was truly a perfect moment.

“You do, huh?” Levi’s eyes were sparkling, “Because I really love you, too,” he giggled and kissed Nico again, but this time a little firmer.

Today was a good day. A really good day. And they both would never forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments would make me very happy :)  
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr, if you were wondering.


	8. December 8, 2018: ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi go ice skating. And one of them is surprisingly good at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! A new day, a new chapter! :)  
> Song for today is:

December 8, 2018

Nico Kim was very athletic. People would see that by just looking at those muscly arms. If they’d even knew about those abs, they would swoon instantly, asking him to be with them.

He wasn’t one of those people that would brag about their body. No, Nico did that just for himself and not for other people. Although it really was a bonus to feel Levi’s slender hands wandering down and lingering there to make sure that they were real. He would then grin and take Levi’s glasses off to see his eyes darken from up close.

Today, however, wasn’t one of those days. No, today Levi persuaded him to go ice skating. And being a person with the natural talent to nail pretty much every physical activity, he wasn’t so worried about it.

But he should’ve been.

The second his skate touched the ice, everything just felt wrong. Why was it so slippery? Why couldn’t he even normally stand? And why was Levi able to move effortlessly? What was this sorcery?

He was just glad that the ice rink was open 24/7 and that as of right now, at 2 am on a Wednesday, there was no one else there but them.

“How are you so good at that?” He asked baffled, still clinging onto the rink while Levi was just standing there, watching him fail the easiest thing in the world: standing.

Levi smiled softly and took his boyfriends hand to help him get a little steadier.

“I’ve been doing this every year since I was 5 or 6 years old, I think,” he explained and started to move a little faster while he felt Nico clinging onto his arm just a little bit firmer. He smirked proud.

-

“I – I think I finally got it!” Nico exclaimed excited. After an hour, Nico was standing pretty confident on the ice and was even moving a bit. He grinned as he crosses the ice to get to his boyfriend on the other side. Levi clapped and spread his arms to catch and congratulate him. It was kinda weird being the one teaching him something, but it was also nice.

When Nico was only a few feet away, Levi realized that he still hadn’t slowed down. He chuckled and braced himself for the impact that hit him only a few moments later. The momentum pushed him hard against the edge of the rink and he couldn’t help but to sharply inhale when he felt Nico’s body slam against his own. He clutched onto the edge of the rink while Nico clung onto Levi's body. Thankfully, he had enough balance for them both so they didn’t fall.

“I can’t believe you’re the same person that trips over air,” Nico muttered in disbelief, but still clinging onto Levi like his life depended on it. The other man just smiled and helped him stand secure again.

“I know, everytime I step foot onto the ice for the first time of the year again, I’m a little paranoid that I suddenly forgot everything,” he laughed, still holding Nico’s hand to make sure he’s not falling again.

“I think I’ll take a small break, but you should show off some of your hot moves,” Nice winked and held onto the rink to watch Levi do some laps on the ice before doing some foot combination and now he was… going backwards? Nico eyes grew big in awe. He was even able to do one of those spinny things!

“Wow, babe that was so hot!” Nico grinned and carefully made his way over to his boyfriend. This time he was even able to stop next to him. Levi laughed and took Nico’s hand, pulling him close, however, there a little bump causing Nico to trip and fall, pulling him along down to the cold, cold ground.

Levi landed on top of him, laughing and not being able to stop doing so. To Nico, it was the most beautiful sound in the world and he hoped that he would hear it for the rest of his life.

“Your laugh is so cute, babe,” he said and Levi just swooned. He gently put his hands to his cheeks and kissed him passionately. This man. This man right here was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And he would never let him go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it :)  
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr and @fab_fairytales on twitter. I don't really tweet much, but i'll definitely answer if someone else tweets me. :)


	9. December 9, 2018: hanukkah pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last night of Hanukkah and Nico celebrates it together with Levi and his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Happy Hanukkah again!  
> It's the last night of lightening candles so here's a second part to the first drabble from the 2nd December! :)   
> Song of the day: Deck the Halls by Pentatonix

December 9, 2018

It’s the last night of Hanukkah. Levi and his mom were standing at the window, waiting for the first star to rise to lighten the eight candles. Nico was standing in the doorway, watching them both. Levi’s mom was great. She was really nice to him and had welcomed him into the family with open arms. He could see where Levi got his kindness from.

He heard the two talk about something, but he couldn’t really hear what it was. He didn’t want to feel like spying on them, so he stayed at the other end of the room and looked at pictures of Levi as a kid. He was a cute child, but then again, that didn’t surprise Nico.

The two stopped talking when he approached them to look out the window. Levi gave him a small peck before going to the kitchen to get a glass of water, leaving his mom with Nico.

“So, how was celebrating Hanukkah with us?” The woman asked. She looked at him and smiled.

“It was really nice. Thank you for letting me be a part of this,” he replied.

“It was a pleasure. And it’s nice to get to know you a little bit more. Levi has been talking a lot about you,” she grinned, “He really likes you and I can see that you do too.”

“I do. I really like him,” he said with a smile.

-

After lightening up the eight candles and saying prayers, Levi’s mom went into the kitchen to get some of the food, telling Nico and her son to stay in the living room. 

Levi was looking at the candles, silently smiling to himself, before turning around and taking Nico’s hand.

“You know, I was afraid that maybe this would’ve been too fast. I mean you meeting my mom and celebrating Hanukkah together with us,” he confessed, “But I’m glad that I asked you to come. I liked having you by my side.”

“And I liked being here,” Nico replied, pulling his boyfriend into his arms, just feeling the other man’s warmth so near to his body.

“Also, your mom’s food sends me to heaven. Those latkes… Wow. Just great,” he added with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated as always :)  
> My tumblr is @orthoglasses and my twitter is @fab_fairytales so swing by if you wanna talk or have prompts :)


	10. December 10, 2018: baking cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having an epiphany about the recipe of his grandma, Levi and Nico are baking cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here's some more Schmico christmas fluff!  
> Candly Cane Lane by Sia is the song for today!

December 10, 2018

While lying in bed, Levi had an epiphany about the sugar cookie recipe of his grandmother. The cookies were great. He remembered baking them together with her and how he would decorate every single one of them with icing and sprinkles. It’s been years since she had passed, but whenever he thought of that memory he had to smile and felt like she was right there with him. He had to bake them this year, since he was too busy last year.

“What do you think of baking cookies tomorrow?” Levi asked with big puppy eyes. He knew that Nico couldn’t say no to him if he looked at him like that.

“Sure, babe,” Nico mumbled sleepily into Levi’s neck. The younger one grinned.

-

They had started making the dough early in the morning, but due to unforeseeable events, Levi and his roommates had eaten all of the dough before even baking a single cookie. And now they were laying on the couch with rumbling tummies.

“That was very stupid,” Nico chuckled while shaking his head and running his hand through Levi’s hair who was pouting.

“How are we even allowed to do surgery on people if we do dumb shit like that,” Taryn complained and held her stomach.

“I don’t know, but I have no regrets. That stuff was amazing,” Dahlia said.

Nico shook his head again, “And now imagine how good they would’ve tasted freshly baked.” He nudged his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You still want to bake some cookies, so we can bring some to your mom?” He asked. Levi groaned shortly, but then nodded and got up to follow Nico back into the kitchen.

-

The B-Team house was filled with the smell of freshly baked sugar cookies.

“Oh no, you little rascals stay out of the kitchen! No cookies for you until we’re done!” Nico warned and chased Levi’s roommates away. As if it wasn’t enough that they ate the whole first batch of the cookie dough. No, only a few hours after they had held their stomachs in pain, they tried to slip into the kitchen and steal some of those freshly baked goods. Only over Nico’s dead body. And to be real, they really needed the adult supervision that was Nico sometimes.

Caught red-handed, the three interns went back into the living room to continue watching a movie. Levi couldn’t help but to laugh softly. He was putting his arms around Nico’s waist from behind and pressed his body against his boyfriend’s.

“That was really sexy,” he purred and pressed a kiss into Nico’s neck before getting the last tray out from the oven.

“Sexy, huh?” Nico smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it :)  
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr and @fab_fairytales on twitter!


	11. December 11, 2020: their bubble of joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of just staying in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's late, but the day has beeen crazy haha! :)  
> Song: Silent Night by Jason Manns

December 11, 2020

Days on which both of them were free, didn’t happen that often. So when Levi and Nico compared their schedules and noticed that they would have the whole Sunday just to themselves, they decided to spend it in bed.

They had only woken up at 7 am when Kali and Sprinkles demanded their food, but went back to sleep right after doing so to sleep till 12 pm.

When he woke up, Levi grinned. Nico was already awake but didn’t move an inch since Kali was sitting on his head and Sprinkles had used him as his bed. Levi brought his hand up to pet Kali behind her ears, producing soft, but steady purring. Yes. This was perfect. His life was perfect right now.

He let his hand glide down to Nico’s cheek and grinned widely before leaning over to press a soft kiss on his boyfriends’ lips which made Kali jump down from her throne that was Nico’s head, waking up Sprinkles and taking him with her.

“Hey,” he spoke softly while staring into Nico’s dark eyes.

“Hey,” the other man replied quietly.

They both had soft smiles on their lips and were just looking at the other one, studying their face. Levi loved everything about Nico’s face. He just loved that man more than anything in the world.

“I love you so much,” Levi whispered, “I just love everything about you. Your face, your smile. Those dark eyes that I can get lost in for hours. You’re so kind and caring. And confident and you’re a great cat dad. I already know that. Oh god the way your eyes lit up when Kali chose you as her human. And when Sprinkles laid in your lap for the first time. You’re so tough on the outside, but so, so soft on the inside and that’s just the most precious thing in the world.”

Nico didn’t know what to say. He was completely speechless. All he could do was pulling that precious man close to kiss him.

“How do I even deserve you?” He muttered between kisses and let his hand glide through Levi’s soft curls.

“For real, I just… I don’t know what I would do without you,” he whispered, lips still lightly touching.

“You know I love you too,” he continued, “I love you so much, babe it’s not even funny anymore. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I just… I’m glad to have you.” He smiled and caressed Levi’s cheek. He was happy. He was so happy right now. This was their little bubble of joy and he wished they could stay in here forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it :)  
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr and @fab_fairytales on twitter!


	12. December 12, 2019: kittens in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali andSprinkles have their first interaction with snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's December 12 which means were already almost halfway through! Weird, isn't it?

December 12, 2019

“Have you ever seen something so precious like this?” Nico whispered in awe. Levi looked up at his boyfriend's heart eyes and grinned.

“Can’t say that I have,” he replied and put his arms around Nico’s waist while watching their kittens play in the snow for the first time. 

Sprinkles was full on freaking out about the white powder. He jumped up and down and rolled around, meowing in joy. It looked like it was the best day of his life.

Kali, however, was a bit more cautious. She was still on the blanket, carefully testing out the feeling of the snow, each paw individually. She cocked her head to the side when all of her paws touched the snow and then slowly took a few steps into Sprinkle’s direction.

“I still can’t believe that you got me to adopt them both,” Levi grinned, shaking his head.

Nico looked at him in surprise, “Do you regret it?”

“What? No, never. I’m glad we got them both,” he quickly countered and caressed his Nico's cheek. Closing his eyes and leaning against the older man’s chest, Levi smiled blissfully. He could stay here forever, not doing anything else besides being close to Nico and watching their cat children play.

“I’m glad the others are okay with it, though. I got a bit anxious we’d have to look for a new place,” Levi confessed.

“We, huh?” Nico smirked and pressed a small kiss on Levi’s temple.

“Yeah,” Levi smiled, “We.”

“I like how that sounds. We. As in you, me, Sprinkles and Kali.” Nico looked dreamily at their kittens and doesn’t even notice Levi’s warm smile.

“I like being part of a we,” Nico added and smiled at his boyfriend.

“I do too,” Levi replied and turned back to watch their kittens jump around in the snow. This was just perfect and he was so glad, that he had asked Nico to move in with them a few months ago. He wanted to be with Nico as much as possible and since his boyfriend’s apartment was going to be sold soon, he asked him to move in with them. Of course, only after consulting his roommates who happily agreed. He was happy that they were more than okay with it.

And then, when the two were talking about getting a kitten, their roommates were again fully on board with it. He thought that getting both of them might have been the tip on the iceberg, the final straw of them finally having enough of Levi’s shenanigans. But nothing like that had happened. They were even happy about the surprise kitten. They were truly the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr and@fab_fairytales on twitter! So hop over if you wanna say hello or havea prompt! :)


	13. December 13, 2019: childhood pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's mom shows off old pictures of Levi. And NIco loves them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeello! It's a new day, so here we have a new drabble!  
> Song fro today: Ho Ho Ho by Sia

December 13, 2019

“Oh god mom, please stop! And you. Stop asking for more pictures!” Levi huffed and tried to snatch the pictures of him as a child in the ugliest costumes that the world had ever seen.

“No! This is so goddamn cute and you will not deprive me from seeing them,” Nico countered and stretched his arms so that Levi couldn’t reach them. These pictures were masterpieces. They had to be seen.

Levi just muttered something inaudible and continued petting their kittens that have chosen him as their pillow for today which made him feel at least a little bit better. These little balls of fluff knew what’s up. They knew that Nico was being a little shit today and so they decided to cuddle with the one that was a decent human being. Yes. That was definitely it.

“Come on honey, these are too adorable not to share,” his mom added with a laugh to which Kali meowed to.

“See? Kali agrees,” she grinned and got up to look after the food.

“Traitor,” Levi growled.

“Hey, you were a really cute kid,” Nico said with a smile, “Tell me about what happened here.” He held up a picture of Levi wearing a Santa cowboy hat. Yes. That was a real thing.

“Oh, you just had to choose that one, huh?” Levi whined.

“Yes! Now tell me about it,” Nico grinned and shifted to sit cross-legged. His boyfriend sighed, but gave in to his fate.

“Alright. So when I was five years old, I was just obsessed with cowboys, you know. They were sooo cool to five-year-old Levi that he had started wearing cowboy hats every single day. And, of course, he wanted to wear one on Christmas too. But his mother wanted him to wear something Christmas-y so she made him that hat and that’s… That’s what you’re seeing right here,” Levi explained and chuckled.

“So, you still have the hat, cowboy? ‘Cause I got something you could ride later,” Nico whispered into his boyfriends ear.

“Nico!” the other man hissed, blushing furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr and @fab_fairytales on twitter! So hop over if you wanna say hello or have a prompt! :)


	14. December 14, 2020: home alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Levi's home alone, there's only one thing to do: dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heello! I'm glad you made it! :)  
> Today was inspired by All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey!

December 14, 2020

The house was empty. Nobody else than Levi and the kittens were at home. His friends and boyfriend were at work and he was home. Alone. All alone in this house. And what that meant was very clear.

Dancing in the living room.

In his underwear and one of Nico’s shirts. It was still cold. But the pants were gone.

And it was fun as hell.

“ _Candy Cane Lane bring a friend this holiday, bring a friend who loves to play, we'll eat all the candy canes,_ ” Levi sang from the top of his lungs, moving his arms and legs to what he thought was the rhythm of the music.

He didn’t care if he looked like a total idiot. He was alone. Nobody was watching him. Well, maybe the cats did. But they don’t judge. And it still felt really good.

-

“ _All I want for Christmas, is yoooouuuuuuuu! Baaaabyyy_!”

It’s not like he danced in front of the Christmas tree without pants for almost an hour. No, totally not. He did take some breaks to clean the kitchen that was now shiny as new. But other than that, yeah, the living room was his stage. And the audience, consisting of two very very adorable cats, didn’t seem to mind.

He went to lift up the cats in his arms, however, Kali ran away from him, so Sprinkles got to enjoy the full ride all by himself. He didn’t notice the front door open due to Mariah Carey’s singing.

“Yes Sprinkles, we’re having fun, aren’t we?” Levi asked the ginger cat in his arms and laughed. He kissed the cat’s head before spinning around with it until he heard someone clear their throat.

Shit.

Shitshitshitshitshiiiiiiit.

He slowly turned around, dreading the looks of judgement. But to his luck, it was only Nico. He exhaled a breath of relief and let down the cat before going over to his boyfriend, putting his arms around Nico’s neck and kissing him feistily.

Nico just laughed into the kiss and put his arms around Levi’s waist, pulling him closer to his body.

-

“ _Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring, I don't mean on the phone,”_ Levi sang, giggling while being spun around by Nico.

“So a ring, huh?” Nico asked.

“Of course. A classy lady like me needs one,” Levi winked, before being dipped by the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leaving comments is greatly apprechiated.  
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr and @fab_fairytaled on twitter! :)


	15. December 15, 2018: puppy party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a really shitty day Levi takes Nico to a puppy party in the pediatric wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I got a new chapter!  
> It was very inspired by Puppies are Forever by Sia and @schmittlevi on tumblr who gave me the idea for todays story!

December 15, 2018

Seattle was covered in a thick white blanket of snow which resulted in an increase of accidents on the streets and a full ER. People slipped on ice and hit their heads or broke some bones.

Today sucked. Nico did surgery on a little boy that had been hit by a car that lost control. He tried his best, but his best wasn’t enough. The kid ended up being paralyzed from the waist down. It sucked. And it sucked hard.

Levi found him in the on-call room, staring at the wall. Link had worriedly called him since all Nico did for the past 30 minutes was to stare blankly into nothingness. The intern gave the head of ortho a polite nod, signaling that it was okay for him to go now.

“Thank you for staying with him,” Levi whispered before sitting down next to Nico, gently wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Nico sighed and finally spoke.

“He’s only 10 years old. He’s 10 and he’s paralyzed. What if he wanted to become a basketball player? Or a figure skater?” He asked quietly, with tears in his eyes that were now streaming down his face. Levi gently wiped them away and kissed his temple.

Then, he took Nico’s hand and suddenly got up, leading him out of the room.

“Levi, what are you –“

“No questions. Just follow me,” he said with a forceful voice. The other man was confused, but did as he was told.

When they arrived at the pediatric wing, Nico could hear barking. What was going on? Were there dogs inside?

Levi opened the door to the common room, revealing Karev, Hunt, Grey, a group of children and what seemed like an abundance of cute little puppies.

“What the –“

“Schmitt, Kim. I see you too want to get a dose of puppies today,” the interim chief grinned while having a light brown Labrador puppy in his lap, trying to climb up his arm.

“Puppies?” Nico asked confused, before being pulled down to the floor by Levi.

“Yes, puppies,” Levi said softly before one of these small creatures climbed onto Nico’s lap.

-

“Thank you,” Nico whispered to his boyfriend, gently squeezing his knee while petting a dark brown poodle puppy. These little creatures were so precious he kept smiling the whole time.

Levi smiled and put his hand on Nico’s.

“Anytime,” Levi replied and leaned his head against Nico’s shoulder, chuckling while his puppy climbed up and down his legs. They have been sitting here for over half an hour now when suddenly Levi’s pager began beeping. He sighed and looked up to Nico who frowned a little bit.

“I’m sorry I gotta –“

“No, of course. Go help some people, I’ll wait here” the fellow assured with a soft smile, caressing Levi’s cheek and giving him a small kiss before he quickly left the room.

He smiled at the puppy in his lap sleeping when he noticed the stares. The children were in another room to eat some cake, Hunt had already left, but the two Karevs and Dr. Grey were still here with a big smirk on their faces.

“What?” He asked confused. Was there something on his face? Why were they grinning so creepily?

“So,” Meredith started, “You and Schmitt, huh?” Oh. That was it.

It wasn’t like they were hiding or anything. It just wasn’t something to announce to the hospital. They were happy and didn’t care who knew and who didn’t.

“It’s Schmi– Oh sorry. I’m used to people calling him Glasses,” he apologized quickly. He hated that nickname. It purely exists to mock Levi and he would tell everybody that it’s not okay to call him that. Especially since it’s been over a year since the incident.

“But yeah. Levi and I are –“

“An item,” Jo interrupted, “Man, I really didn’t see that one coming I mean we –“ Her eyes grew big, shushing herself. Alex snorted.

“Nevermind,” she quickly added.

“Oh, don’t worry I know about that little intermezzo,” the fellow laughed. Now Meredith’s eyes grew big in surprise and she couldn’t hold back her laughter.

“You and Schmitt? Wow, that boy has some serious game. Good for him,” Meredith noted impressed. Who would’ve thought that Schmitt has slept with two of the hottest doctors in this hospital?

“Right? I don’t know what it is about him though,” Jo muttered.

“It’s those goddamn puppy eyes. And the casual clumsiness, it’s really just – It’s just very cute. He’s just really cute,” Nico explained with heart eyes.

“Aww, look at him,” Alex smirked, “He’s so in love.”

Nico blushed a bit. Nico usually didn’t blush. Like ever. But just thinking about his boyfriend made him feel so warm and fuzzy inside. He gave them a sheepish smile.

The puppy in his lap woke up and was barking excitedly at him. Such a cute little puppy. Such a good boy. He fondled the little puppy’s ears and smiled.

“I know you know that, but Schmitt is a good one,” Meredith said after a while in a more serious tone. Nico looked at her in surprise, but nodded.

“I know that. And I really do like him,” he replied quietly.

“Good. Then there’s nothing for you to worry about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always cool to read. :)  
> I'm @orthoglasseson tumblr and @fab_fairytales on twitter!


	16. December 16, 2020: gingerbread house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While building the gingerbread house, they're talkin about Nico's upcoming trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's so crazy that it's already the 16th! This one is a little short again, but I hope you'll still enjoy it!

December 16, 2020

This was going to be their third Christmas together and yet this was the first gingerbread house they built.

“You better be back before Christmas Eve,” Levi threatened lazy, making Nico chuckle.

“Of course. The flight back is on the 22nd, so don’t worry I’ll be back in time,” he assured and kissed the tip of Levi’s nose. He reached over to get some of the gummy bears to glue them to the roof of the house.

“Good,” Levi said, concentrating on putting the snow-icing perfectly onto the roof so that it looked like icicles. They came out a little crooked, but other than that, it still looked really nice.

-

“I’ll miss you so much. Why do _you_ have to go anyways? Can’t Link just go by himself?” Levi whined as he slipped onto Nico’s lap and put his arms around the man to hold him very close. He heard and felt his boyfriend chuckle before Nico put his own arms around him, gently stroking his back.

“You know that I’d love to stay here with you. But –“

“Yes, I know it could be very good for the hospital if the both of you went together,” Levi interrupted, leaning his forehead against Nico’s.

His boyfriend just nodded slightly and brought up his hands to caress Levi’s cheeks. He smiled and gently kissed him, pulling him closer, as close as possible. Tomorrow he would have to pack his things and leave in the evening to go to this dumb conference, so he wanted to get as much of Levi as possible.

“I promise. I’ll be back for Christmas. We’re going to decorate the tree, bake cookies and drink some of Casey’s eggnog,” he whispered.

“And of course to devour this beautiful ginger bread house,” he added.

“We still have to finish decorating it,” Levi chuckled as Nico was placing small kisses on his neck and slipping his hands under Levi’s shirt.

“We can still do that later,” he muttered against Levi’s neck.

“Mhhh, okay. Good thinking. Yes, yes I support this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'm feeding off y'alls feedback haha.  
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr and @fab_fairytales on twitter!


	17. December 17, 2019: mulled wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi haven't seen each other in a few days, so Levi decided to surprise his boyfriend with some homemade mulled wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Christmas is already so near!!! Woohoo!  
> Song of the day: The Christmas Song by Nat King Cole

December 17, 2019

It’s been a while since Levi drank mulled wine. Maybe two years? He couldn’t remember. But what he definitely never did before, was making his own.

He had absolutely no idea what to put in it except red wine. But also, what type of red wine? Do you need a special kind of wine? What spices do you need? Levi just stood in front of the empty pot, thinking, when Taryn entered the kitchen.

“You know that you first have to put things into the pot to cook something,” Taryn stated blankly.

“Yeah, I guess that’s how it works, huh?” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Hey, no need to be sassy with me. What’s up?” She asked concerned. Her friend sighed.

“I’m sorry. It’s just – I miss Nico. We haven’t seen each other in a few days and we wanted to make this stupid mulled wine together, but he got called into the hospital again. I thought that maybe I could just make it anyways so we can drink it together tonight, but I have no idea how to do it,” he rambled, still staring at the empty pot in front of him.

“You do know that you have the internet at the tips of your fingers, right?”

“Oh. Yes, that’s true,” Levi got his phone from his pocket and was looking for a good-sounding recipe. He wanted to make the best mulled wine for Nico.

“And also, you’ll see each other tonight. And he’ll be impressed by your skills of making mulled wine,” Taryn tried to lighten the mood with a soft smile to which her friend just nodded.

“Okay, so I found one. Would you like to help me?” He asked with big eyes. They might work on Nico, but… they also worked on Taryn. She exhaled and grinned.

“Of course. As long as I also get a cup.”

-

“Y’know. Nico isn’t just hot. He’s super duper cute!” Levi dreamt and was softly rubbing over Nico’s arms that were wrapped around him. The older man sat behind him and peppered soft little kisses over his boyfriend’s neck.

“Awww,” Taryn giggled, “The two of you are so adorable.”

She took another sip of her mulled wine while looking down at her lap where Kali made herself feel at home. The black cat purred content when Taryn fondled her behind the ears.

“Sooo Taryn,” Nico began, “How was your date?” She groaned.

“It wasn’t a date. It was just a drink. At Joe’s,” she countered, but blushed furiously.

“A date?? Why do I only hear about this now?” Levi asked confused.

“Yes, a date. The sister of our patient had the hots for Taryn and asked her out,” Nico explained with a fat grin.

“Shut it! We just drank a few beers and talked. That’s all.”

“Suure, that why you’re blushing so hard,” Levi noted with a smirk, “Taryn has a crush!”

“Remind me to never talk to you again,” she muttered but couldn’t wipe away the grin from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments are cool and make my day :)  
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr and @fab_fairytales on twitter.


	18. December 18, 2018: under the mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an abundance of mistletoes show up in the hospital, Meredith Grey made it her mission to make NIco and Levi kiss under as many of them as possible. She might even steal Taryn's place as #1 shipper if the intern doesn't watch out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this one got a little longer, but I'm sure none of you mind.   
> I really love Sia's Under the Mistletoe, so that's what inspired me for today's lil story!

December 18, 2018

Levi was walking towards the ER to check on a patient, when he was stopped by Dr. Grey.

“Schmitt, I was looking for you,” she said nonchalant. She wasn't, but she noticed Dr. Kim walking towards them. Unnoticeable for Levi, she smirked and stepped to the side.

“Uh okay, but wh –“ He started, but got interrupted.

“Dr. Kim! It’s good to see you, I have a question on a case. Schmitt you show him the file,” Meredith ordered, sending them both right under one of those 50 mistletoes somebody had hung up overnight.

“Alright, but which file do you mea –“

“Oh look what you’re standing under,” she said with a grin and pointed up at the mistletoe above them.

“What –“

“You know the rules,” she smirked.

“B-but here? In the hospital?” Levi stuttered nervously.

“It’s tradition,” a nurse chimed in with a big fat grin.

“Uhhh,” he tried to protest further, but Nico had already pulled him closer, kissing him softly.

-

So apparently mistletoes in the hospital are a thing? Levi was confused. He was sure that there were none last year. Karev really went out of his way to make sure Bailey was taking her position back soon.

It wasn’t long before he had to go to the pediatric wing to prep a patient for surgery. When he entered the room, Nico and Dr. Grey were already there too.

“Oh, hello isn’t it full in here already?” Levi smiled, stopping next to Nico which made the girl giggle. Confused, he looked at Nico who just shrugged in the same confusion until they looked at Dr. Grey who just pointed upwards again.

Ah, mistletoe. Sure.

“Oh,” Levi just said, looking up at Nico who had a faint smirk on his lips. Ohhhh, he enjoyed this! Of course he did.

“When there are two people standing under a mistletoe, they have to kiss!” The girl explained with a wide grin.

“Well, if that’s the case then we obviously have to comply, don’t we, Dr. Schmitt?” Nico asked. But before Levi could even nod, he felt Nico’s soft lips on his. Maybe this whole mistletoe thing wasn' that bad.

-

It’s not like he minded it at all. No, kissing Nico was great. He could do it all day. But at their workplace? In front of everyone? And somehow each time Meredith Grey was around to point out that they were standing under a mistletoe.

He had come to the conclusion that she somehow had something to do with this. So he made it his mission to avoid her for the rest of the day.

Which lasted for about an hour, because he then got paged by her to come to the cafeteria. He was sure that this was some mistletoe related ploy. But to be honest, he was kinda excited, because that meant kissing Nico again.

He went down to the cafeteria to whatever godforsaken reason his boss would throw at him this time. So when he arrived and there was no Nico in sight, he was a little confused. Even more when Dr. Grey just handed him a file, asking him to bring it to Dr. Karev. To Jo. Since her husband was already sitting right here.

“That’s it?” He asked a little disappointed, already regretting the question. This was the first time his boss paged him to do something actually work-related. Meredith raised her eyebrow.

“What did you expect, Schmitt?”

“Oh, nothing. Really. I uh – I’ll go now,” he muttered, turning around quickly to hush away, but crashing into someone.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry I –“ He rambled, but then noticed that he knew these strong, muscular arms. He looked up to look into his boyfriend's eyes and grinned awkwardly. Nico blinked a few times before chuckling and adjusting Levi’s glasses since they have slipped, due to the intern fogetting his sports band at home.

“Thanks,” he whispered and smiled.

“Hey Schmitt, when you brought this to Jo, take a break and eat something. Can’t have you fainting at an 11 hour surgery,” Dr. Grey said which reminded him that he still had the file in his hand. He nodded quickly before looking up at Nico again, smiling.

“I’m back in a few minutes. You gonna wait for me?”

“I’ll always wait for you,” he replied with a wink, melting Levi’s heart (and Meredith's and Alex's too!) before the intern practically sprinted away.

Nico sat down at the table where Meredith and Karev were sitting and looked at her with suspicion.

“Why do I have a feeling that you got something planned again? You’re a nice person, but you’re not caring that much about the eating habits of your other interns.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and squinted his eyes slightly, causing Meredith to smirk.

“Maybe I have. Maybe I haven’t. I guess there’s only one way to find out. Wait and see.”

“Oh, by the way. The pie is amazing today. You should definitely get some. Today. When your boy is back. Cause the pie - it's amazing,” Alex remarked while chewing on his slice.

Nico cocked his head to the side, not sure if that was part of Dr. Grey’s great scheme, but his thoughts got interrupted when his boyfriend put his hands on Nico’s shoulders, lightly massaging them for a few seconds, before bending down and whispering a “Hi” into Nico’s ear. The fellow grinned and got up to go over to the pie stand since now he was really craving some of those.

The two were standing in front of the counter and were debating about what kind of pie to get, when Nico suddenly felt a paper ball being thrown against his head. Not even angry, just completely confused, he turned around to look where it came from, muttering “What the hell?”

When his eyes stopped at the table where Meredith and Alex where sitting, he noticed the two pointing upwards. Oh he already knew what was going on again.

“We should’ve hidden for a few more days,” he muttered, but couldn’t hide his grin.

“What do you – Ohhh!” Levi had finally looked up and understood. He returned the grin and before Nico could do anything, Levi practically jumped him and pressed his lips onto Nico’s. He didn't care at this point anymore. If those green things required them to kiss, he would make it his mission, to kiss his boyfriend under every single one of them. 

-

“So who put up all of these?” Meredith asked, stealing a corner of Alex’s pie.

“I don’t know, I thought you orchestrated something,” the interim chief replied surprised.

“What? I thought it was you.”

“Huh. That’s weird.”

“Yeah,” Meredith agreed.

They both didn’t notice the smirk on Webber’s lips before sitting down next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This one was actually so much fun to write, so i hope you'll like it too and leave a comment? :)
> 
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr and fabulousfairytales on youtube where i occasionally upload some edits. :) (thought i'd push that one instead of my twitter since i don't do shit over there hahaha)


	19. December 19, 2018: dress up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Santa that the hospital hired didn't show up, Levi had to look for a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! A new day, a new drabble! :)  
> Today the song is Santa Clause is coming to town by Michael Bublé.

December 19, 2018

Being in the hospital over the holidays, could be difficult for a child. That’s why every year around Christmas, the Grey Sloan Memorial hired a Santa to visit the pediatric wing to give out small gifts like stuffed animals or crayons and coloring books. And for a few hours, this would take away the pain and sadness of the families and their children.

It was the end of Nico’s shift and he was about to take off his scrubs when he saw Levi franticly walking around. He cocked his head to the side and left the fellows lounge to follow his mess of a boyfriend.

“Hey, what are you panicking about today?” Nico smirked. For a moment Levi stopped dead in his tracks before abruptly turning around and looking at Nico like he was his savior. _Uh-oh._

“You’re off right now, aren’t you?” _Uh-oh._

He was nodding, “Yeah I am wh – Oh no.”

“Nico please! I need to find someone who’s off to put on the Santa costume for the children in pediatrics as soon as possible. The Santa we hired just got sick and we couldn’t find a replacement that quickly. Pleeeaase.” Levi took off his glasses and gave him his best puppy eyes which really was just a very mean move, but it defeated the fellow.

“Wow, that was the rudest use of puppy eyes I’ve ever had to encounter,” Nico just mumbled.

“Does that mean that you will –“

“Yes,” the fellow grumbled, “So where’s the costume?”

-

“I look completely ridiculous,” Nico whined while pulling at the way too big costume. He just hoped that nobody would notice that the Santa was him and not the hired actor.

“What? Nooo, you look great! I’m sure _the children_ will be very happy to see Santa today.”

“I already said yes, babe,” ~~Santa~~ Nico said, before Levi entered the small room where the children were already waiting.

“Hello everyone! Who’s ready to meet Santa today?” The intern asked which was answered with excited cheers. Right on cue, Nico entered the room with a big smile under that thick fake white beard.

-

Levi was sitting in front of Nico’s door, waiting for his boyfriend to come home after his rounds as Santa. His shift had ended an hour after making his boyfriend save the kids’ Christmas, so he decided to get some food and go to Nico’s to prepare a nice evening to thank him. But what he didn’t thought of was that he didn’t have the keys for Nico’s apartment. And he also didn’t know if there’s a spare key and if there was one, where it was. So now he was just sitting in front of his boyfriend’s door, hoping he’d come home soon.

Nico showed up about half an hour later, still in Santa costume. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Babe? What are you doing here?”

“I brought some food from your favorite Italian place, but then I realized that there’s no way for me to get in,” Levi explained with a blank expression and got up from the floor while Nico opened the door to let them in.

“God, you’re so cute,” Nico chuckled and took off the beard after closing the door again. Levi put down the food on the couch table and smirked when he turned back around.

“What?”

“That was a quick shave. How quick will you be with the rest of that costume?” The intern asked with a wide grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!! And also thanks for all the lovely comments i received! They are truly the greatest thing!   
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr and fabulousfairytales on yt where i hopefully soon will post another schmico edit :)


	20. December 20, 2018: christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi buying a Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've hit 20 chapterssss!! Pretty cool, i'm astonished that I'm actually still on it, i think this is the longest i've comitted to sth like this haha.

December 20, 2018

Surprisingly, going out to buy a Christmas tree was Nico’s idea. One day after work when they were both going to Levi’s place, Nico suddenly exclaimed that they needed a Christmas tree. The house might’ve been decorated very heavily already thanks to his boyfriend and Taryn, but they didn’t have a Christmas tree. Do they have no shame? (Or time to go out to buy one?)

So that’s when they decided to drive out to get a proper tree. On the drive, Nico explained him why the balsam fir was a much better Christmas tree than the more popular Douglas fir.

“The Douglas fir is a trash tree for trash people.”

“Oh my god,” Levi held his mouth trying to stifle his laugh but failed. This side of Nico was so new, but it was hilarious and he hoped to see more of it in the future.

“I really hope they have balsam firs,” Nico muttered as they were pulling up to the parking lot.

Levi snorted, “I kinda wanna see what you’ll do if they don’t.”

-

The intern fought really hard to not burst out laughing.

“Really? You don’t have _any_ balsam firs?” He heard Nico.

“No, sorry Sir. But we have some marvelous Douglas firs right here. They’re really popular right now.”

“Hmm…” Nico replied, nodded and turned around to look at Levi. The disappointment was very prominent on his face and Levi pouted sympathetically and gently brushed over Nico’s cheek with his cheek.

“We can check other places if that’s what you want,” he said softly and took Nico’s left hand in his, squeezing it lightly and smiling at him.

“Oh no, we really don’t have to. I mean –“

“I really don’t mind,” he assured. Nico stared at him for a moment before he nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks now.

-

“You know, we could’ve just gotten one at the first place, it’s – it’s really okay, we can just –“

“Nico. We’re almost there now. No need to go back and get one of those filthy Douglas firs,” Levi chuckled and placed his hand on Nico’s thigh, giving it a reassuring little squeeze. The fellow nodded and they pulled up again into the parking lot.

“You’re the best boyfriend one could ever ask for,” Nico smiled and pressed a small kiss on Levi’s cheek.

-

“Well, you’re lucky, we have one balsam fir left. But it’s quite tall,” the salesman said, pointing to a huge tree. Levi’s eyes grew big. That was… really huge. He wasn’t sure if it even fit through the door, but seeing Nico’s eyes sparkling like that, he couldn’t say no.

They walked towards the tree and Levi looked at it.

“So… you think it’ll fit through the door?” He asked, doubting it. That seemed to start turning the little wheels in Nico’s head.

“Oh,” he whispered, “No, it’s too big, we should take a different one, Douglas fir it is then,” he tried to say enthusiastically, but failed. And now he felt ridiculous for being so hung up on a tree. It wasn’t that he was a big tree nerd or anything. But it was his first Christmas with Levi, and he wanted everything to be perfect. But he also didn’t want to burden Levi with a huge-ass tree that might not even fit into the house.

“No no, we’ll take it,” Levi said firm and waved at the salesman, indicating that they would take the tree.

“Are you… Are you sure?”

“Yes babe. I’m sure,” he reassured and quickly kissed his boyfriends’ cheek before thinking of a way to get that thing home at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! And also thanks for all the lovely comments i received! They are truly the greatest thing!   
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr and fabulousfairytales on yt!!


	21. December 21, 2018: christmas tree (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After buying a huge balsam fir, the B-Team plus Nico ad to decorate the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Here's part 2 of yesterday's story!

December 21, 2018

That fucking tree was finally in the house and Levi couldn’t wait to decorate it. They tried to put it on the roof of Nico’s car, but it was too tall, so they called Levi’s mom who had a friend who had a little truck. She came about 30 minutes after they called and Levi was glad that his mother was the social butterfly that he never was.

After they’ve gotten home, they had to get that thing into the house where Taryn and Casey looked at them like they were on drugs for buying such a huge tree. It barely fit through the door, but with the help of everyone present, they managed to bring it in and to set up.

“You two are insane,” Dahlia laughed when she came home and was greeted by the sight of the tallest tree she had ever seen in a house.

But that was all yesterday. Today they were decorating the tree. They got some ornaments from Levi’s mom, but they also bought a few ones at the Christmas market. While Levi and the others of the B-Team were hanging some ornaments on the branches, Nico was standing on a ladder, placing fairy lights on the upper half of the tree.

“Hey Nico?”

“Yes babe?”

“Why did you want this kind of tree especially?” Levi asked curious. Nico smiled softly and climbed down the ladder after being finished with the fairy lights.

“It’ll sound cheesy, but this is our first Christmas together and I –” He gently caressed Levi’s cheek with his thumb while putting his other hand on Levi’s right hip.

“I just want it to be perfect. And my Christmases used to be perfect when we were at my grandparents’ who always got a balsam fir,” Nico explained, looking down and blushing.

"Oh my god," the three interns whispered. 

Levi’s heart melted, and he gently lifted his boyfriend’s chin so that he’ll look into to his eyes again.

“You’re so cute,” he whispered and kissed Nico’s soft lips.

Nico wrapped his arms around Levi's body and grinned. He was so damn lucky to have found this man and he would never ever let him go again.

"It's like were not even here," Dahlia grinned while hanging up a little golden star shaped ornament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reaing! Comments are great!!  
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr and fabulousfairytales on yt!


	22. December 22, 2020: missing connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a storm all flights to get back home to Levi are cancelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's chapter 22 and we're so close to the end of this little advent calendar!  
> At this point I'm gonna start teasing the last story of the 25th, because we're so close and I'm a little evil haha!   
> First of all, it's an AU and it got a bit longer than anticipated so maybe i'm going to split it in two parts and post it on the 25th and 26th! Also I'm going to post it seperately again, so check out the Schmico Advent Calendar 2018 series :)

December 22, 2020

“Babe, I’m so sorry. I really am. I didn’t think this would happen,” Nico apologized, trying to find a comfortable position to hold his phone in.

Link and he were at a conference in New York and were supposed to fly back tonight, but a snow storm had shut down all air traffic, leaving them stranded at the airport. All the hotels they have called were completely booked so they decided to just stay here in case the situation changed quickly.

All he wanted was to get on a plane to go home to his boyfriend. To hold him in his arms and kiss him and decorate the Christmas tree that would’ve been a balsam fir. And to watch their cats play with the decorations.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. I mean it sucks, of course, but we can’t change anything about that now,” Levi’s voice said through the phone and Nico nodded. He looked tired. That’s when he remembered that Levi had just come home from a late shift and that it still was 3 am in Seattle.

“I’m sorry, am I keeping you up?”

“No, don’t worry, I just came home and am about to go to bed,” he assured, taking off his blue Christmas sweater and putting on one of Nico’s shirts which made him smile.

“You look good in my shirt,” he noted. Levi just smiled tired and laid down, his head hitting the pillow, but eyes still on Nico on the display.

“I miss you,” he whispered quietly. Being alone in this big bed, felt weird and he definitely didn’t like it. Having Nico at his side had become the norm and he hated every night without him.

Nico’s heart broke a little bit when he heard him. He smiled sadly and sighed.

“I miss you too, baby,” he replied, “I love you and I wish I could be with you tonight.”

“Maybe the storm will be over soon and you can make it before Christmas,” Levi mumbled hopeful, visibly fighting to stay awake for just a few more minutes. Nico noticed it and smiled.

“Sure, babe,” he replied and watched Levi’s eyes slowly close. He was so captivating, Nico couldn’t just end the call yet, so watched him until he had fallen asleep. Wistful, Nico still stared at the screen when Link returned from the counter trying to get them a hotel room. But there was nothing left that wasn’t ridiculously expensive.

“Well, the storm is still going on, so I guess we really gotta stay here for a while,” Link said and plopped down next to his friend. When he didn’t get any reaction, he leaned over to get a glance at what Nico was staring at and chuckled which finally caught his friend’s attention. His head snapped up and his eyes were searching for a cause of sound for a second, before he noticed Link.

“Huh? I’m sorry, I didn’t even notice you coming back,” he muttered as he was about to end the call, but Link stopped him.

“No, no don’t worry, you can continue staring creepily at your sleeping boyfriend through your phone,” the man laughed. Nico was about to say something, when Link interjected, “Just kidding. The two of you are really adorable. Hope we’ll make it back soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are very apprechiated!  
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr and fabulousfairytales on youtube!


	23. December 23, 2019: christmas dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The B-Team hosts a Christmas dinner party. Chaos is ensured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's the second-to-last chapter of this calendar! Isn't that weird how quick this all went by?? Oh my! Haha

6 hours until the Christmas Dinner

It was the day before Christmas Eve and the B-Team house was stressed out. They had planned a Christmas dinner party at their house. People from the hospital would be coming in 6 hours and they still had to clean and to do most of the cooking. They should’ve at least cleaned the house already, but watching cheesy Christmas movies and playing with Kali and Sprinkles was way too important.

So now they were rushing through the house, trying to make it shine. Dahlia and Casey were working on cleaning the bathrooms, while Taryn was vacuuming the house. Levi was doing the dishes and pre-cleaning the kitchen while Nico did the actual cooking. Just watching Levi’s attempt at cutting an onion was enough to take away the knife from him to give him cleaning duty.

“You know that I can use a knife without hurting myself?” He muttered while wiping down the counter.

“Of course babe. I just don’t wanna risk it. At least not today when half the hospital is supposed to be here in less than 6 hours and there’s still a lot to do,” Nico replied and put the onions into the big pot.

Levi sighed and turned around, leaning against the counter he just wiped, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I’m not a child, Nico,” he said, causing Nico turn to him.

“I never said that.”

“But it sounded like it. I know I can be clumsy sometimes. But I’m not completely incompetent,” Levi countered firm and then continued washing the dishes in silence. Nico was about to say something in return, when he just saw Levi shaking his head.

-

4 hours until the Christmas Dinner

“Listen, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t’ve excluded you like that. It’s just, you know, when I’m stressed I like to take things into my own hands. I’m still working on that one,” Nico apologized when they were sitting on the couch and giving the cats some really good belly rubs. Levi didn’t look at him, his eyes were glued to Sprinkles in his lap, but he nodded softly.

“I know. It’s our own fault that we don’t have much time left to get everything ready. And I know that you just wanted to get done as quickly as possible. But next time, please don’t exclude me like I’m a useless child, okay?” Levi finally looked up at Nico again who instantly nodded.

“Of course, I promise, babe,” he quickly agreed before his boyfriend kissed him gently.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

-

1 hour until the Christmas Dinner

“Okay, so we’re almost ready. the potatoes are cooking for another 20 minutes and in 10 we have to put the green beans into the oven. But other than that, we made it! Congrats to us!” Nico cheered as the residents were high-fiving each other.

“You really did a great job at directing us. I think if you weren’t here, we would’ve never made it in time,” Taryn laughed.

“That’s true, thanks a lot, man,” Casey added with a nod while petting Kali who was sitting on his shoulder.

“No need to thank me, I’m just doing my part,” Nico smiled and put an arm around Levi’s shoulders. The resident leaned his head on Nico’s shoulder and grinned sleepy. He was so lucky. He had great friends, a fantastic boyfriend and two perfect cats. Sometimes it still seemed wild to him that all of this was real. And yet, it was. And he would never wanna change any of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr and fabulousfairytales on yotube and I just looove reading your comments!!


	24. December 24, 2020: christmas eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is still miserable, because his boyfriend isn't home yet. But a surprise awaits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Wow, so this is it. It's December 24 and this is the last calendar story. Tomorrow I'll post part 1 of my little gift for you and the second part will be up on the 26th.  
> It's been really great writing his calendar and getting so many wonderful responses from all of you. So thank you so, so much! I've been enjoying it a lot!  
> Since here in Germany, we already exchange our presents on Christmas Eve, I hope you like my little pre-gift of today! :)   
> Merry Christmas everybody!

December 24, 2020

Levi woke up to an empty bed. The storm was still going on and he had hidden under his blanket for the past few days, except for when he had to feed the cats and use the bathroom. They have never been apart from each other for so long. Well, at least not when they didn’t know when the other one would return home.

He felt said and lonely. He missed him so much, he felt sad and lonely and he felt bad about it, because his friends were trying their absolute best to cheer him up. They would bring up food, lay next to him to watch some movies or just talk. They were truly good friends and he was very appreciative, but that didn’t change the fact that he didn’t know when his boyfriend would come back home. And the closest thing to having him here was to snuggle with Kali and Sprinkles 24/7.

Despite his rather gloomy mood, Levi eventually convinced himself that he should be getting up soon. It was Christmas Eve and he and his friends were invited over to his mother’s, just like they were the past three years. It had started when they were still interns and had nowhere else to go.

Taryn’s family would celebrate on the 26th, due to her dad working on the 25th for that sweet, sweet Christmas bonus.

Casey’s parents always took a vacation trip over the holidays and Dahlia’s family didn’t celebrate.

So around 1 pm he finally got up to take a hot shower. He sighed as he took off Nico’s shirt that he loved to wear when his boyfriend wasn’t home. He missed Nico. A lot. And he hated that he was whining so much. This wasn’t him. He was happy and bubbly.

-

“Why don’t you wear that one?” Taryn suggested, pointing at the red Christmas sweater that Nico had given him last year.

“Oh yeah, I wanted to wear that one when Nico’s back again.”

“Yeah, but your mom really loves that one. And we have a washing machine, don’t we?” she reminded her friend. He thought about it for a moment before he nodded. She was right. His mother loved that sweater.

“That’s true. Well, give me ten minutes and then we can go,” he said.

“Alright. See you downstairs, I’ll try to catch Sprinkles then. Kali’s already in her box, but you know how fast he can be,” she laughed and left the room.

Levi smiled softly to himself as he pulled the sweater over his head.

-

The four residents laid spread across Levi’s mom’s living room and held their tummies. All of them ate way too much but that’s just because the food was so, so good. They all brought a little something, but she made the roasted goose. And it was heavenly.

Casey and Dahlia had volunteered to do the dishes which left Levi and Taryn on the couch with the cats resting on their stomachs. Levi petted Kali’s belly who responded by purring happily and rubbing her head against his arm.

“Yes, you’re such a good girl,” he muttered, smiling softly. He remembered the day when they got her and Sprinkles. They were so excited when he and Nico had entered the room and were climbing onto them almost instantly. It was love at first sight and hadn’t changed ever since.

“I love you so much Kali,” he mumbled and pressed soft kisses on her head. He heard Taryn chuckle and turned his head to look at her.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No, there is definitely something,” he dug deeper.

“It’s just –“ she began, until she got interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Levi frowned confused. Who could that be? There was no one else invited. He put Kali on the couch before getting up and making his way to the front door. He looked through the door viewer but couldn’t see anything due to the Christmas wreath blocking his view. Carefully, he opened the door.

“Hey beautiful.”

Breathless, Levi held his hands over his mouth. Tears were forming in his eyes instantly and rolling over his cheeks as he inhaled quickly.

“Nico,” he whispered, “You – you made it.”

The other man nodded. With a swift move, he closed the distance between them and put his arms around his boyfriend, lifting him off the ground a bit and spinning him around. He could feel Levi’s body shivering and shaking from his sobs which was the moment he realized that he was doing the same thing. He had missed him so much.

“I promised you I would,” Nico replied with a big smile.

“Yeah, you did,” Levi giggled. In that moment he realized that Nico didn’t have his travel bag with him. He was about to ask if he already was home, when he saw Link coming from a departing taxi with two heavy bags.

“Hey there. We came here straight from the airport so uh, sorry if we’re not fresh as daisies,” the older one apologizes with a grin and greeted Levi by hugging him quickly.

“Oh, don’t worry. Are you hungry? We still have a lot of leftovers from dinner,” Levi asked as he closed the door behind them.

“Food sounds great,” Link said enthusiastically.

But before they even got to the living room, Nico was greeted by Kali and Sprinkles who were doing their best to climb up his legs. Kali actually succeeded and ended up on his shoulder, rubbing her head against his cheek while Sprinkles just tiptoed in circles between his legs. Nico put his hand over his heart, not believing how precious his two fluffy children were before squatting down to pet Sprinkles with his left hand while fondling Kali’s ears with his right.

“You two are so perfect,” he whispered in awe about so much unconditional love. Levi looked at them with heart eyes and ran his fingers through Nico’s soft hair.

“I haven’t showered in three days so maybe that wasn’t a great idea,” Nico chuckled and got up again after Kali climbed down to cuddle with Sprinkles.

“Then how about you go shower upstairs while Link eats something and then he can too when you’re done?” Levi’s mom suggested with a big smile.

“Sharon! It’s so nice to see you!” Nico exclaimed and gave her a big hug. She chuckled and squeezed the taller man happily.

“It’s great that you made it. Also, great to see you too, Link,” she said and hugged him too before guiding him to the kitchen.

“Go shower, I’m going to look for clothes for you and Link in the basement, there should still be some stuff,” Levi said. Nico nodded and was about to go upstairs when he stopped and turned back around again.

“I almost forgot something,” he whispered. And before Levi could even ask what it was, he felt Nico’s mouth on his. He instantly melted and clung onto his boyfriend’s neck, running his hand through Nico’s hair and opening his mouth to let Nico’s tongue enter. He had missed that.

“I missed you so much,” Levi breathed into the kiss.

“I missed you too,” Nico replied, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man’s waist.

“Babe?” He pulled away from the kiss, looking into Levi’s eyes with a wide smile.

“Yeah?”

“I got you something that I really wanna give you later. So I’ll go shower now, okay?”

“Sure, of course, but my present for you is at home –“

“Oh, don’t worry.”

-

“This was amazing. Thank you so much Sharon,” Link thanked her and held his stomach just like the others did before him. He was sitting on the couch and watched the four residents and Levi’s mom play cards until Nico entered the room. He gave him a quick smirk and then went to go shower himself.

Nico sat down next to Levi, wrapping his arms around him from the side and resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. The younger one grinned and turned his head to the side to press a small kiss on Nico’s forehead. He loved it when his boyfriend was so overly affectionate.

They stayed like this for two more rounds of rummy until Nico sat up again, grinning like an idiot at Levi.

“Hey babe?”

“Hmm?”

“If you got time, I have your present ready.” he whispered.

“Oh, sure,” Levi replied with a suspicious look on his face. Since when did they exchange presents on the 24th? They never did that before and now his present for Nico was at home. But Nico seemed so excited, he couldn’t just say no to him. The smile on his boyfriend’s face widened as he jumped up and raced to his bag, getting out something small and hiding it behind his back. As he came closer again, Levi noticed however, that his boyfriend looked a little bit nervous. And that was a new one. What kind of gift was it that got _Nico Kim_ so nervous?

“Would uh – would you come outside with me?” Nico asked quietly. Levi nodded but now he got a little worried. What was up with him? He walked up to Nico and took his hand. Taryn and Link smirked at each other.

“Everything’s alright? You don’t have to give me your present now if you feel uncomfortable,” the resident whispered reassuring as they stepped out into the garden. Nico smiled and pressed a kiss onto his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Wow, I just love you so much. Do you know that? I mean, of course you do, but I love saying it. Over and over again for the rest of our lives, you know?” Levi nodded in agreement with a big smile on his lips.

“I can’t imagine my life without you anymore. I just – I can’t. You’ve always been by my side when I needed you. And I know I can be a needy little bitch sometimes.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Levi chuckled and ran his fingers through Nico’s still damp hair.

“I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to fall asleep and wake up next to you. I want to share milestones with you. The pleasant and the unpleasant ones. Because whenever I think of the future, whatever it is, you are there, standing right beside me. And I really want this to become my future because it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.”

Nico smiled blissfully at Levi and brought up his right hand, gently cupping the other man’s cheek.

“You know I want the same, right?” Levi whispered and put his hands on Nico’s shoulders, tiptoeing a little bit to kiss the man happily. His hand gliding up to cup one side of Nico’s face and caressing his cheek, while the other one wandered to the nape of his neck.

“I love you.”

Nico beamed with happiness. This was it. This was the point when he could finally ask Levi the one question that he’d been dying to ask all evening. He rummaged in his pocket to get out a little box and Levi’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Nico is – is that…?”

Nico just grinned and went down on his knee, looking up at Levi and opening the box to reveal a simple silver ring.

“Babe, I love you so, so much. And I’d really love to call you my husband. So uh – will you marry me?”

Levi’s breath hitched for a moment. It was like he forgot how to breath or speak so he just nodded heavily and bend down, to grab Nico by the collar of his shirt to pull him up and kiss him passionately.

“Yes, yes yes!” he mumbled in between kisses, wrapping his arms very tight around Nico and giggling the whole time.

“Of course, I will marry you!” He laughed. Nico exhaled in relief and pressed many soft little pecks onto his now fiancé’s cheeks, nose and forehead. He just covered Levi’s whole face in kisses and the other one couldn’t do anything else besides grinning and laughing.

They didn’t notice Levi’s mom and their friends standing at the window, watching them with heart eyes. Taryn and Link were standing behind the others and just smirked knowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I really enjoyed writing these for you!   
> So if you wanna chat a little my tumblr ist @orthoglasses. And I'm fabulousfairytales on youtube!


	25. my home for all seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this Advent Calendar. Thank you so much everyone for reading! Below you'll find an extract of the last story. It's a two-parter with the second chapter being posted tomorrow! I hope you'll enjoy and read the other story :) [here it is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155004/chapters/40338125)

The ice on the rink has been freshly prepared when Nico set his foot onto it. He smiled. He loved the feeling of being on fresh ice, being the first one to leave behind traces of his moves. It might be a bit more slippery than already used ice, but that didn’t bother him. Nico wasn’t afraid of falling. No, he embraced every aspect that came along with being on ice. A few months ago, his parents finally allowed him to join a figure skating class and he wanted to thank them a thousand times for it.

His mother grinned as her son waved at her, before taking off to warm up by skating a few laps. The simple happiness on Nico’s face warmed her heart and there was nothing that could even compare to it.

Today, they weren’t here for Nico’s training, but because he had begged his mom to go ice skating, since it was the holiday break and he couldn’t just not skate. So, they decided to take a trip to the ice rink as a family. His dad was impressed because of how quick Nico had put on his skates and ran off to the ice.

“He really loves it, doesn’t he?” He asked with a smile on his lips.

“Oh, yes, he really does.”

-

“Mommy, maybe we should come back another time?” Levi suggested. He was terrified. He knew that he was clumsy. And then he should go on ice? How was that supposed to work? He’ll probably lose his glasses again like when he went into that bouncy castle last week. His new ones arrived yesterday, but they were a bit too big for his still small face.

“Why don’t you just try it first? And if you don’t like it, we can still go and get some ice cream, okay?” His mother proposed.

It was a good deal and Levi knew it, but that didn’t really change anything about being afraid of falling and hurting himself. He already tried to put on his skates as slowly as possible and yet he still managed to be ready earlier than his mother. He sighed and waddled to the entry of the rink. He could do it. He was a big boy.

He put his left foot on the ice, but when he tried to put his whole weight on it, he skidded a bit, resulting in him quickly removing the foot from the ice again.

“Oh no, that’s not going to work,” he muttered and shook his head. He really wanted to try, but he was just so afraid. Whenever he tried any sort of physical activity, he somehow got hurt. He sighed when a boy stopped in front of him. He clearly had no problems getting and even skating on ice. He just stood there in front of him like it’s not a big deal. How did he do it?

“Hello,” the boy said with a smile.

[continue here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155004/chapters/40338125)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again and thank you for reading! If you'd like to make me happy, comments are a great ways to ensure that.  
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr, socome over if you wanna talk. :)


End file.
